LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P5/Transcript
(Ava is seen sitting in the corner of the dark room) Ava:....... (Ava looks at the door in fear) Ava: *Whimper* (Ava suddenly hears footsteps) Ava: *Gasp* (The footsteps get close to the door) Ava: W-W-Wh-Who's coming....? (The doorknob turns) Ava: K-Katlyn? I-I-Is that you....? (The door opens and reveals to be a thugs) Ava: *Gasp* Thug #1: Check it out! she's awake! Thug #2: Good. Boss wants to see her! Ava: *Presses herself in the corner* Thug #1: You! Get up now! Ava:...... Thug #1: NOW!! Ava: AH!! (Ava stands up) Ava: DON'T HURT ME....!! Thug #2: You do what we say, and MAYBE we won't. Thug #1: Now move it! (Ava gets up and the thugs start to lead her) Thugs:...... Ava:...... Thugs:..... (The group continues walking in silence) Ava:....W-Where's Katlyn...? Thug #1: Shut your mouth! Ava: B-B-But Katlyn- Thug #2: Shut up!! (The 3 soon enter part of the building they are in. Ava sees them moving several boxes full of weapons in vehicles) Ava: *thinking* Weapons... Just like Katlyn thought... Thug: #2: Eyes forward. Ava: *Looks forward* (The group moves forward) Ava: Where are we going...? Thug #1: You'll see. (They pass though a couple more rooms, one preparing drugs and another where money is being store. Soon they are seen entering a room where a mysterious figure waits) Thug #1: Brought the freak boss! ???: Good. Leave. I'll take it from here. Thug #1: Yes sir. (The thugs leave) Ava:...... ???: So. You're the Targhul that put one of my men in the hospital and killed another one. I'm surprised. Ava: T-Those w-w-w-were accidents I-I-I swear I didn't- ???: Don't worry about it. That's not why you are here. Ava: W-Why a-am I here? ???: Tell me your name. Ava:... A-Ava... ???: Ava. I wanted to talk about your future. Ava: M-My future? ???: Yes. Ava: W-What do you....m-mean? (The mystery figure walks around) ???: You Targhuls are an interesting sort. You posses strength greater then the average human, you can regenerate almost any wound, and you can even gain special powers. Ava: O-Oh... W-Well that's- ???: Such skills like that could be useful to us. Ava: W-What?? ???: You heard me. Ava: S-S-Sir I don't wanna be bad. I just wanna be with Katlyn and- *Gasp* KATLYN!! Where is she?! ???: She- Ava: P-Please tell me you're not torturing her! She doesn't deserve that! ???: Ava I- Ava: Y-You ARE torturing her aren't you!? ???: If you will let me speak I- Ava: *Starts to cry* I WANNA SEE KATLYN!! ???: Enough! Ava: !! …… ???: We are not torturing her. We know better then to sell damaged goods. Ava: Sell?? ???: That's right. In a few days, she'll be sold in the next auction coming up. Ava: *Gasp* S-S-She was r-right.. You are k-kidnapping people... T-Then making them into p-prostitutes... ???:..... Ava: S-So, is that what's gonna happen to me? ???: That all depends on your answer. If you do what we say, we'll make sure you live in safety and comfort. Ava: W-What you say...? ???: What I want from you, Ava. I want samples of your DNA, to see if I can copy that amazing regeneration you Targhuls are known for. I also want you to create infants, so that I may have future members of this organization. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts